Blog użytkownika:Lhikan Nuva/Dyskusja.
UWAGA! W tej rozmowie występują przekleństwa, są one znikome i rzadko, ale jednak są. Pomyśl kilka razy zanim przeczytasz. W rozmowie biorą udział: Vox Lhikan Darkam Guur Podziękowania dla Lesia który udostępnił mi większość rozmowy gdyż moja w pewnym momencie została urwana. Jeśli przeczytasz całość, będziesz wiedział czemu to wklejam... Lhikan Nuva Ja mam za przyjaciół punkowca 10:28 DarkamDoor Lhikan ja mam kolegę metalowca 10:28 Lhikan Nuva I chociaż nie zbyt przepadam za punkiem 10:28 DarkamDoor ale on też sie gapi na dupy 10:28 Lhikan Nuva To z nim bardzo często gadam Darkam, a ty się na dupy nie patrzysz? 10:29 DarkamDoor nie no lubię sobie zahaczyć na czymś oko ale bez przesady Witaj na czacie Fanclub Bionicli Wiki 10:30 Lhikan Nuva Wiesz jak teraz z kimś się nie zaprzyjaźnisz to później twoje szanse maleją ;/ O dupach się gada, gdy przechodzi kobieta warta uwagi, nie ma w tym nic złego I często aż tak się o tym nie dyskutuje Tak btw cześć Lesiu 10:31 DarkamDoor Lhikan jeszcze teraz sprawa dziewczyn jakie są u mnie w szkole 10:31 Lhikan Nuva Darkam, ja mam same pasztety oprócz mojej dziewczyny I nie marudzę 10:31 DarkamDoor pokemony, laski lecące na mięśniaków, na kasę... 10:32 Lhikan Nuva Na szkole się świat dziewczyn nie kończy ;P 10:32 DarkamDoor taa 10:32 Lhikan Nuva Ja mam mnóstwa takich "O $WEET lofffciam włoski bieberka" 10:32 DarkamDoor jak zagadam do jakiejś dziewczyny na ulicy to jest to najpewniej turystka, która potrzebuje sie dowiedzieć jak gdzieś dojść ._. 10:34 Lhikan Nuva A może wypadałoby zaakceptować innych ludzi? Co z tego że koleś słucha rapu? 10:34 DarkamDoor Lhikan nie rapu "rapu" 10:34 Lhikan Nuva Typu "Peja" "Tede"? 10:34 DarkamDoor tak 10:35 Lhikan Nuva Wszędzie dookoła są tacy ;o 10:35 DarkamDoor wszyscy tacy najarani na rap słuchają tych lamusów a jakoś nigdy na mieście nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś słuchał prawdziwego czarnego rapu Xibit 50 Cent Dr. DRE Kayne West 10:36 Lhikan Nuva Sorry, 50 Cent kiedyś miał piosenki 10:36 DarkamDoor The Game 10:36 Lhikan Nuva Teraz za pop się chwycił 10:36 DarkamDoor jak wszyscy ale wiesz 10:37 Lhikan Nuva Wracając do tematu, to że słucha Peji i jego "ciężkiego życia" to sprawia że nie możesz z nim pogadać o pogodzie? ._. 10:37 DarkamDoor "Still better love story than Twilight" tak, bo oni NIE UMIEJĄ 10:37 Lhikan Nuva No to ty też NIE UMIESZ zdobyć kumpli 10:38 DarkamDoor jak tylko sie odezwę to wyjeżdżają do mnie z jakimiś kurwami i innymi złymi paniami 10:38 Lhikan Nuva Bo tak się gada w dzisiejszych czasach <.> 10:38 DarkamDoor to ja podziękuję 10:38 Lhikan Nuva "Cześć chuju" "Weź spierdalaj" 10:38 DarkamDoor już wolę sie kłócić z Voxem 10:39 Lhikan Nuva No widzisz, być może Vox Ci tłumaczył to, może nie Ale niestety jesteś bardzo cienki Darki, wolałbym teraz być na piłce niż siedzieć na chacie, ale brzuch mnie boli Bo trzeba korzystać z życia 10:40 DarkamDoor to korzystam jadę do Zakopca na pięć dni 10:41 Lhikan Nuva No widzisz, a w nim co będziesz robił? Siedział i się nie ruszał? Czy zagadasz do kogoś w twoim wieku/mniejszym ? 10:42 DarkamDoor ee z kumplem jadę 10:42 Lhikan Nuva Kuzynem? 10:42 DarkamDoor nie.. 10:42 Lhikan Nuva Sąsiadem? 10:42 DarkamDoor ta 10:43 Lhikan Nuva Twój kumpel też taki samotny? ._. 10:43 DarkamDoor nie ale on żeby sie "zakumplować" to sobie zjebał życie fajkami 10:43 Lhikan Nuva Uuu Ja nie gadam z nikim kto pali 10:43 DarkamDoor no ale na szczęście udało mu sie wyjść z nałogu 10:44 Lhikan Nuva To mu gratuluję, równie dobrze mógł się zakumplować za kasę, na jedno by wyszło Tacy "kumple" to nie kumple 10:45 DarkamDoor czyli ja na serio nie mam kumpli bo jak patrzę na swoich rówieśników to widzę tylko kasę markowy ciuch nowy wyjebany w kosmos telefon kurwa... 10:45 Lhikan Nuva Bo masz pewnie zakryte oczy, widzisz to co chcesz widzieć 10:46 DarkamDoor nie ja właśnie nie chcę tego widzieć Lhikan ja chcę widzieć pokój na świecie i brak podziałów tymczasem widzę zupełne przeciwieństwo.. 10:46 Lhikan Nuva Wiesz oceniać ludzi bez dogłębnego zapoznania się z nimi 10:46 DarkamDoor Lhikan chodzę z tymi samymi ludźmi do klasy od początku podstawówki 10:47 Lhikan Nuva To chyba niezbyt dobry pomysł co? I co? 10:47 DarkamDoor a resztę klas znam całkiem nieźle i jest tak, jak Ci napisałem 10:47 Lhikan Nuva To przepraszam bardzo, na pewnie około 300 osób nie możesz sobie znaleźć kilku kolegów? Nosz ja pierdolę, teraz to już przesadzasz 10:48 DarkamDoor nie przesadzam mam mniej kasy, to już mnie muszą zjechać ja ich znam dobrz e oni sie patrzą tylko na mój wygląd 10:49 Lhikan Nuva Darkam, ja nie śpię na pieniądzach, ale wiem że pieniądze nie grają roli i tak samo wygląd Nie szata zdobi człowieka 10:49 DarkamDoor ale tak to wygląda u mnie w szkole obok mnie mieszka chłopaczek młodszy ode mnie o kilka lat w życiu nie jeździłem na quadzie a on sobie śmiga chociaż i tak nie umie a jak go proszę "naucz mnie" 10:50 Lhikan Nuva Powtórzę - tak chcesz żeby wyglądało, w rzeczywistości tak pewnie nie jest, jak ktoś ma fajną osobowość to z każdym może mieć dobre kontakty 10:50 DarkamDoor to ten mi ciśnie z kwestią, że jeszcze zepsuję Lhikan, ja powtórzę 10:51 Lhikan Nuva Ja na quadzie nie jeździłem, mam kuzyna z quadem i jest tępym chujem (co mu zawsze powtarzam) nie ma kolegów i trudno A mam w chuj kasy tfu *ma 10:51 DarkamDoor dobra kurwa znowu sie wkurwiłem tak jak na Voxa 10:52 Lhikan Nuva No widzisz bo to TY nie chcesz z tym nic zrobić 10:52 DarkamDoor czy Ty uważasz, że jestem do tego stopnia tępy? 10:52 Lhikan Nuva I tu w pełni go popieram, zamiast lamić na kompie normalny nastolatek zapewne już by z kumplami siedział 10:52 DarkamDoor czy Ty uważasz, że ja przez całą podstawówkę siedziałem w koncie i płakałem? co wy kurwa o mnie wiecie? wiecie tyle, co sobie ubzduracie 10:53 Lhikan Nuva Nie, nie uważam tak, bo nie wiem co robiłeś w podstawówce 10:53 DarkamDoor no właśnie a inni? 10:53 Lhikan Nuva I nie wiem o tobie absolutnie nic oprócz tego co pisałeś 10:53 DarkamDoor no właśnie 10:54 Lhikan Nuva I z tych faktów już można wywnioskować że masz problem i to duży 10:54 DarkamDoor nic nie pisałem o podstawówce a Vox wyciągnął, że ja od początku siedziałem i płakałem a to jest gówno prawda kiedyś siedziałem z innymi 10:54 Lhikan Nuva Ale tam Vox ma jakieś tam dziwne swoje teorie 10:54 DarkamDoor i ja wciąż chce z nimi siedzieć ale w tym problem, że to oni mnie odtrącają 10:54 Lhikan Nuva A ja opieram na tym co słyszę 10:55 DarkamDoor ja sie cały czas staram przepraszam starałem bo od kiedy reszta ma mnie w dupie 10:55 Lhikan Nuva Jak Cię odtrącają? Bo co? 10:55 DarkamDoor to i ja ich mam w dupie jak to bo co? nie słuchałeś? bo nie mam kasy, bo nie palę, bo nie lubię sportu 10:55 Lhikan Nuva Nie masz dużo kasy ŁAŁ ale to chyba nie powód? 10:56 DarkamDoor bo nie gram w metina w jakiegoś jebanego kanter strajka przepełnionego dziećmi bo nie jarają mnie sławne memy bo nie daje sie ogłupiać dzisiejsze polskie społeczeństwo polega na głupocie ale ja widzę i siedze w swoim małym świecie nazywanego wiedzą Guurahk dołączył na czat. 10:58 DarkamDoor i wiesz co? śmieję sie nich 10:58 Guurahk o.0 10:58 DarkamDoor bo są idiotami na poziomie posłów 10:58 Guurahk ciekawa dyskusja się toczy 10:58 Lhikan Nuva Darkam, grając w piłkę nożną... Kurdę przedstawię Ci to na prostej sytuacji - masz jakieś publiczne boisko? Pewnie coś tam masz, zazwyczaj u mnie na boisku ktoś gra, potem coraz więcej ludu przychodzi i w końcu jedna z osób się odzywa "gramy mecza?". Reszta się zgadza gramy mecza, losowe składy i w ten sposób grając ze sobą mamy jakiś kontakt, chociaż się nie znamy. W ten sposób można się zakumplować, BA można zdobyć przyjaciół 10:58 Guurahk dobry wieczór panowie 10:59 Lhikan Nuva Pomyślałeś o tym? 10:59 DarkamDoor a teraz pozwól mi skończyć oglądać film 10:59 Lhikan Nuva Dobry Guur 10:59 Guurahk Darki 10:59 DarkamDoor Lhikan 10:59 Lhikan Nuva Bardzo łatwo jest zdobyć kolegów 10:59 Guurahk ale co "bo nie masz kasy, nie palisz" etc.? 10:59 Lhikan Nuva Niewielki wysiłek 10:59 DarkamDoor nie lubię sportu wręcz nienawidzę 10:59 Guurahk no ale.... 10:59 Lhikan Nuva Darkam, to siedź w domu przed kompem 24h/7 Współczuję 11:00 DarkamDoor nie umiem "charatać w gałę" 11:00 Guurahk co wynika z tego, że nie masz kasy itd. 11:00 DarkamDoor nie Lhikan nie słuchałeś to nie jest tak, że oni mnie nie lubią bo siedzę w domu ja siedzę w domu, bo oni mnie nie lubią 11:00 Guurahk so sad... 0% szydery 11:01 DarkamDoor ale co Ty możesz wiedzieć? 11:01 Lhikan Nuva Oni Cię nie znają, dlatego Cię nie lubią, jak żadnego kontaktu z nimi nie masz 11:01 DarkamDoor Lhikan.. nie wkurwiaj mnie 11:01 Guurahk chyba już rozumiem o co biega, tak więc zamilknę... 11:01 Lhikan Nuva Darkam kurwa, mam w chuj kumpli i przyjaciół, coś wiem o tym 11:02 Guurahk jeśli mogę się wtrącić 11:02 Lhikan Nuva Guur zapewne też coś wie Oczywiście 11:02 Guurahk to zależy Lickan od tych przyjaciół bo ludzie są różni 11:02 Lhikan Nuva Guur 11:02 Guurahk ale prawda jest taka że nie wychodząc z domu 11:02 DarkamDoor wszystko zależy od tego 11:02 Guurahk nie masz okazji poznać ludzi w Twoim otoczeniu 11:02 DarkamDoor gdzie sie wychowują 11:02 Lhikan Nuva Tylko pogarszasz sytuację 11:03 DarkamDoor Guur do kurwy! 11:03 Guurahk >.< 11:03 Lhikan Nuva Darkam, my Ci prawdę mówimy 11:03 DarkamDoor ja ich znam bardzo dobrze 11:03 Guurahk to dobrze 11:03 Lhikan Nuva A ty jej zaakceptować nie chcesz 11:03 DarkamDoor Lhikan 11:03 Lhikan Nuva Vox też Ci prawdę mówił Vox22 dołączył na czat. 11:03 Lhikan Nuva Oho 11:03 Vox22 O lol, ale nas dużo 11:03 DarkamDoor no kurwa nie 11:03 Lhikan Nuva O wilku mowa 11:03 DarkamDoor to już przesada 11:03 Guurahk Fox DarkamDoor opuścił czat. 11:03 Lhikan Nuva Oho Nosz kurwa mać 11:03 Vox22 :L 11:03 Guurahk no nie, przy Foksie nie da się gadać na poważne tematy 11:03 Vox22 Co znowu zrobiłem? 11:03 Lhikan Nuva Guur Ja z nim już 30 minut gadam 11:04 Guurahk heh szkoda, że nie wbiłem wcześniej bwah 11:04 Lhikan Nuva I próbuję mu wpierdolić do głowy że siedząc przed kompem nie znajdzie kolegów 11:04 Guurahk idę go ściągnąć Lickan <:c 11:04 Vox22 Aaaa, znowu o tym Mwah 11:04 Guurahk znalazł mię 11:04 Vox22 Lhikan Ty nic na to nie poradzisz 11:04 Lhikan Nuva Vox, PRÓBOWAŁEM 11:04 Guurahk nie no, masz rację 11:05 Vox22 Już próbowałem <:c 11:05 Lhikan Nuva Miałem SOLIDNE argumenty Ale nic <.> 11:05 Guurahk ja osobiście mam problemy z nawiązywaniem nowych kontaktów może Darkam też tak ma... 11:05 Vox22 Próbowałem po dobroci, próbowałem po złości, DUPA, nie da się Darkam jest aspołeczny 11:05 Guurahk heh idę go ściągnąć 11:05 Vox22 Jeśli dobrze użyłem tego pojęcia <.> 11:05 Guurahk pogadam z nim "po lucku" 11:06 Lhikan Nuva Guur no błagam, ale ty nie siedzisz przed kompem 24h/7 uznawając wszystkich ludzi za idiotów? Darkam ma w chuj wymagania "A ten słucha rapu" "A ten gada o dupach" Ja pierdolę, z takim nastawieniem to naprawdę ciężko mu musi być 11:07 Guurahk no cóż... 11:07 Vox22 Najgorsze jest to 11:07 Guurahk ja mam trochę mniejsze wymagania 11:07 Vox22 że on dobrze wie, że się nołlajfi 11:07 Lhikan Nuva Właśnie nie Vox 11:07 Guurahk ale może też trafiałem zwykle na ludzi, którzy mają zainteresowania podobne do moich 11:07 Lhikan Nuva Mi wpiera że to ludzie go nie akceptują dlatego on się nie będzie starał dla nich 11:07 Guurahk heh 11:08 Vox22 Lhikan Go ludzie nie akceptują 11:08 Lhikan Nuva No sorki, jeśli jego jedyny koledzy to sąsiad i kuzyn 11:08 Guurahk co by tu z nim zrobić... 11:08 Vox22 Bo on nic nie robi <.> 11:08 Lhikan Nuva To jest tragiczny No właśnie 11:08 Vox22 Na przerwach stoi z boku 11:08 Guurahk wiesz Lickan nie liczy się ilość, tylko jakość 11:08 Lhikan Nuva Ja przez 30 minut to tłumaczyłem <.> 11:08 Vox22 On nie próbuje, BA, nawet nie chce się uspołecznić 11:08 Lhikan Nuva Guur, jeśli chodzi o jakość od tego są przyjaciele 11:08 Guurahk a na dziwki chce jeździć... 11:08 Vox22 z/w 11:08 Guurahk cóż 11:09 Lhikan Nuva Którzy są zawsze przy tobie 11:09 Vox22 j/j 11:09 Lhikan Nuva A kumple to kumple 11:09 Guurahk znalazłem skuteczny sposób, na nawiązywanie nowych znajomości 11:09 Lhikan Nuva Ma się z nimi dobre kontakty i tyle Ja też 11:09 Guurahk you first 11:09 Lhikan Nuva Podchodzę do gościa i zagaduję w jakiś temat, szukam podobnych poglądów 11:09 Guurahk hmm.... próbowałem tak 11:09 Lhikan Nuva A nie siedzę z boku 11:09 Guurahk ale przy nieśmiałych gościach nie zawsze skutkuje 11:10 Vox22 A mnie, o dziwo, wszyscy lubią za to, jaki jestem <.> 11:10 Lhikan Nuva No cóż 11:10 Guurahk mój sposób to 11:10 Lhikan Nuva Vox, mnie też <.> 11:10 Guurahk zachowywanie się jakby się znało od lat bezpośredniość 11:10 Lhikan Nuva Guur to również To podstawa Tylko nie być zbyt "nachalnym" 11:10 Guurahk tiaaa czeba widzieć granicę a cienka jest cienka 11:11 Vox22 Ja mu tłumaczyłem Mówiłem 11:11 Lhikan Nuva Ale Darkam widzi wszędzie ludzi którzy palą, słuchają "rapu", lecą na kasę itp. To jest złe podejście 11:11 Vox22 "Lubisz anime, popytaj kogoś, może ma podobne zainteresowania" a on "nie i chuj" 11:11 Guurahk cóż, Lickan ja też nie lubię takich gości.. 11:12 Vox22 "bo mnie wyśmieją", "anime nikt nie lubi", itp... 11:12 Lhikan Nuva Guur, kolejny? 11:12 Guurahk no nie lubię ale nie mówię, że wszyscy są tacy 11:12 Lhikan Nuva Mnie interesuje osobowość człowieka, jak słucha rapu to ok, ważne że jest inteligenty 11:12 Guurahk no tak 11:12 Lhikan Nuva Inteligenty/śmieszny/wstaw co chcesz/ 11:12 Guurahk kłopot w tym, że większość takich typków zachowuje się jak jacyś blokersi 11:13 Vox22 Też nie lubię jakichś tam ćpunów czy coś, ale nie każda osoba w otoczeniu musi taka być <.> 11:13 Lhikan Nuva Trzeba pozytywami patrzeć 11:13 Guurahk u których "Nie ma słońca. Bóg o nas zapomniał" spróbuj z takim tydzień wytrzymać 11:13 Lhikan Nuva Guur, takim człowiekiem jest Darkam <.> 11:13 Guurahk 11:13 Vox22 O dziwo, zgodzę się z Lhikanem :L 11:13 Guurahk Emoszjonal grup Fox albo nie nie Ty 11:13 Vox22 Przytoczę jego cytat: "Skoro Bóg istnieje, to dlaczego mam takie zjebane życie?" Mów mów 11:14 Guurahk nie 11:14 Vox22 Mów! >:B 11:14 Guurahk bo Ty nie jesteś na hamachi, right? 11:14 Vox22 Nie 11:14 Guurahk no ale Flesiu jest ej, ignorancie! Leskovikowaty jesteś!? qrde ignoruje mnie 11:14 Lhikan Nuva # DarkamDoor nie lubię sportu # 10:59 DarkamDoor wręcz nienawidzę 11:14 Guurahk tak samo jak w MC... 11:15 Vox22 A co, chcecie Darkama przez hamachi dopaść? <.> 11:15 Guurahk Lickan, ja też nie przepadałem tak gdzieś to 3 gim 11:15 Lhikan Nuva A ja uwielbiam 11:15 Guurahk wtedy rozkręciło się moje życie towarzyskie 11:15 Lhikan Nuva I to także łączy 11:15 Guurahk yup 11:15 Lhikan Nuva Ale Darkam woli powiedzieć "NIE" i chuj 11:15 Guurahk na koloniach kiedy dołączyłem do drużyny piłkarskiej to od razu zaczxąłem gadać z wszystkimi 11:16 Lhikan Nuva No właśnie Zawsze tak jest 11:16 Guurahk a wcześniej to się wstydziłem w ogóle zagadać 11:16 Vox22 Bo Darkam zamiast patrzeć pozytywami, on patrzy jak pesymista Też mu o tym mówiłem 11:16 Guurahk heh 11:16 Vox22 A on "nic o mnie nie wiesz!" i foch 11:16 Lhikan Nuva Vox Czekaj 11:17 Guurahk Fox jak to Churchill mawiał "Dla siebie samego. Jestem optymistą. Bycie kimkolwiek innym, nie zdaje się być do czegokolwiek przydatne. " 11:17 Lhikan Nuva # DarkamDoor czy Ty uważasz, że ja przez całą podstawówkę siedziałem w koncie i płakałem? # 10:53 DarkamDoor co wy kurwa o mnie wiecie? 11:17 Guurahk cytat mnie zainspirował no i fakt, faktem, bycie optymistą pomaga 11:18 Lhikan Nuva Nie ściągniemy go, pewnie puści na mnie focha 4ever Trudno, prawda boli 11:18 Guurahk wiecie gdybym ja z nim pogadał może to by coś dało 11:18 Lhikan Nuva Guur 11:18 Vox22 Guurahk Nie 11:19 Guurahk bądź co bądź, mam z nim najlepszy kontakt 11:19 Lhikan Nuva Moja rozmowa z nim była NORMALNA i inteligenta 11:19 Vox22 Moja (moje właściwie) też 11:19 Lhikan Nuva Wysilałem szare komórki żeby napisać mu solidne argumenty Ale na wszystko patrzył pesymistycznie Nie znając ludzi ocenia ich 11:19 Vox22 Ale Darki tak myśli: "Raz się nie udało, to już w ogóle się nie uda" 11:20 Lhikan Nuva Nie przemówisz mu do rozsądku Nawet Ty A właśnie Vox... # DarkamDoor nic nie pisałem o podstawówce # 10:54 DarkamDoor a Vox wyciągnął, że ja od początku siedziałem i płakałem # 10:54 DarkamDoor a to jest gówno prawda .___. 11:21 Vox22 Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie przypominam sobie niczego takiego <.> 11:21 Lhikan Nuva Ale tak mi pisał 11:21 Vox22 Możliwe Nie mówię, że nie Ale skoro tak wyciągnąłem, to on musiał to tak ujmować 11:23 Lhikan Nuva No trudno, nic nie poradzimy 11:23 Vox22 No właśnie nie Musimy przynajmniej się starać <.> 11:23 Lhikan Nuva Szkoda mi go tylko, bo wiadomo jak to się MOŻE skończyć 11:23 Vox22 Bo on sobie w życiu nie poradzi <.> 11:23 Lhikan Nuva Chłopak się w pewnym momencie załamie 11:24 Vox22 <:c 11:24 Lhikan Nuva I już będzie tylko galaretą, ale co tu się starać? 11:24 Guurahk Lickan o każdego warto się starać 11:24 Lhikan Nuva Tylko jak do niego moje stwierdzenia nie trafiają 11:24 Vox22 - Bo ja nie mam przyjaciół! x'c *foch* 11:25 Lhikan Nuva To kogo posłucha? Jak nawet Vox nie dał rady mu przemówić 11:26 Vox22 Rozmawialiśmy też na temat jego odcięcia się od wszelkich mediów jak telewizja, gazety, radio itp., było tak samo - on jest jak kobieta (stereotypy, wiem) - jak coś sobie do głowy wbije, to nikt tego z niej nie wyciągnie 11:27 Lhikan Nuva A co, nie ogląda telewizji? Nie czyta gazet? 11:27 Vox22 Mhm A mimo wszystko na wszystkim się najlepiej zna Bo dla niego telewizja i gazety ograniczają się do tematu polityki, który on "ma w dupie" 11:28 Lhikan Nuva To brawo dla niego 11:28 Vox22 Srsly, on nie wiedział jak się prezydent Francji nazywa <.> Były 11:28 Lhikan Nuva Lol 11:28 Guurahk 11:29 Lhikan Nuva Ten co z tą Rumunką Rubi robił bunga bunga? 11:29 Vox22 Nie 11:29 Lhikan Nuva Czy tam Ruby nie wiem 11:29 Vox22 To premier Włoch podajże 11:29 Lhikan Nuva Aaa To już wiem DarkamDoor dołączył na czat. 11:30 DarkamDoor dobra, skończmy wszelkie rozmowy na temat mojego życia 11:30 Vox22 Ale, Geez, on się o polskich politykach takich jak prezydent, premier itp. dowiedział dopiero na lekcjach WOSu <.> 11:30 DarkamDoor kapisce? 11:30 Vox22 Darki, NIE 11:30 DarkamDoor tak 11:30 Lhikan Nuva Nie 11:30 DarkamDoor kurwa 11:30 Lhikan Nuva Nie kończymy 11:30 Vox22 Tym razem nie pójdzie po twojej myśli 11:30 DarkamDoor kończcie 11:30 Vox22 NIE 11:30 Lhikan Nuva NIE 11:30 Vox22 Chłopie Nie rozumiesz 11:30 Guurahk Darkam 11:30 Lhikan Nuva Marnujesz życie Darkam 11:30 Vox22 Że my ci chcemy pomóc? 11:30 Lhikan Nuva My jakoś Ci tłumaczymy 11:30 DarkamDoor ale ja nie chcę żadnej kurewskiej pomocy 11:30 Vox22 NO WŁAŚNIE! 11:30 Guurahk spokój 11:30 Vox22 I to twój problem 11:31 Guurahk Lickan, Fox, spokój 11:31 Vox22 >.< 11:31 DarkamDoor może życie wywołuje więcej wojen niż innych rzeczy 11:31 Guurahk nie chce o tym gadać, ma prawo 11:31 DarkamDoor bo wy sie kurwa chcecie wcinać w moje prywatne życie 11:31 Vox22 <.> 11:31 Lhikan Nuva <.> 11:31 DarkamDoor to już narusza prawa wolności osobistej 11:31 Vox22 My ci chcemy pomóc, matole 11:31 Guurahk Fox 11:31 Vox22 Bo sobie marnujesz życie 11:31 Guurahk nic na siłę 11:31 Vox22 Nie poradzisz w przyszłości 11:31 DarkamDoor NIE CHCE WASZEJ POMOCY 11:31 Vox22 TO CZYJĄ CHCESZ? 11:31 DarkamDoor wolę sobie marnować życie 11:31 Guurahk SPOKÓJ! 11:31 Vox22 Darkam 11:32 DarkamDoor niż słuchać ludzi, którzy nic o mnie nie wiedzą 11:32 Guurahk Fox 11:32 Vox22 Załamiesz się w końcu 11:32 Guurahk cicho 11:32 Lhikan Nuva Kurwa mać, Guur bez capsa 11:32 Vox22 Podetniesz żyły 11:32 DarkamDoor Vox 11:32 Vox22 I umrzesz 11:33 DarkamDoor przecież według Ciebe już nikt mnie nie lubi 11:33 Guurahk 1 11:33 Lhikan Nuva NIE Guurahk wyrzucił(a) Vox22 z czatu. 11:33 Lhikan Nuva Fuck Guur 11:33 Guurahk tylko kick Vox22 dołączył na czat. 11:33 Lhikan Nuva Wywalasz go za to że prawdę mówi? 11:33 Guurahk mówię spokój, czy nie? 11:33 Vox22 Guur, sorry, ale ty robisz dokładnie to co Darki chce 11:34 Guurahk nie 11:34 DarkamDoor jaką kurwa prawdę? 11:34 Guurahk chcę, żeby był spokój 11:34 Lhikan Nuva Mówisz spokój, ale jakoś mało nas to obchodzi, zobaczysz jak to się skończy Guur 11:34 DarkamDoor co to kurwa jest jakieś jebane AA? 11:34 Guurahk >.< 11:34 Vox22 A-co? <.> 11:34 Guurahk Darki 11:34 DarkamDoor "Cześć, jestem Andrzej i nie mam życia towarzyskiego" 11:34 Lhikan Nuva Anonimowi Alkocholicy 11:34 Guurahk zignoruj ich 11:34 DarkamDoor znaleźli sie kurwa psycholodzy od siedmiu boleści <_< 11:34 Guurahk >.< 11:34 Vox22 Guur Nie "zignoruj ich", bo ty się właśnie litujesz nad Darkim i chcesz, żebyśmy mu dali spokój A to mu nie pomoże 11:35 Guurahk Fox jak nie chce pomocy to co zrobisz? 11:35 Lhikan Nuva "Cześć jestem Darkam i nie ma przyjaciół, bo nie potrafię nic zrobić ze swoim życiem" Nosz kurwa mać, pomyśl że to co pisaliśmy to prawda 11:35 DarkamDoor tym bardziej mi nie pomoże wmawianie mi co mam robić <_< 11:35 Lhikan Nuva A ty się wypierasz 11:35 Vox22 W Gurren Lagannie Kamina też przywalił Simonowi pięścią w ryj i ten się ocknął 11:35 Guurahk zaraz pójdzie 11:35 DarkamDoor Vox 11:35 Guurahk a chciałem z nim pogadać >.< 11:35 DarkamDoor ale to jest anime a nie życie tam były inne warunki 11:36 Guurahk <:O 11:36 Vox22 Anime-sranime, w życiu też tak jest 11:36 DarkamDoor zresztą 11:36 Vox22 Tylko, co ty kurwa wiesz o życiu? 11:36 DarkamDoor TO SĄ JAPOŃCZYCY 11:36 Vox22 Jak go nie masz? >.< 11:36 Lhikan Nuva Właśnie Darkam 11:36 Guurahk Vox, qrde, ma życie inne niż Twoje 11:36 Lhikan Nuva Co ty wiesz o życiu? Jak siedzisz w domu przed kompem? 11:36 Guurahk ale ma 11:36 Vox22 Ale zmarnowane *ba dum tss* 11:37 Lhikan Nuva Co ty wiesz o zdobywaniu przyjaciół? Kierujesz się wytworzonymi przez siebie stereotypami 11:37 Vox22 Darki chyba szczelił focha ( ._.) 11:37 DarkamDoor nie 11:37 Lhikan Nuva Przykra rzecz, ale w niedalekiej przyszłości przy takim podejściu 11:38 DarkamDoor po prostu mnie chwyta KURWICA 11:38 Vox22 hm, więc jakiś postęp jest 11:38 DarkamDoor bo sie WPIERDALACIE 11:38 Vox22 bo się nie fochasz 11:38 DarkamDoor w moje PRYWATNE życie 11:38 Vox22 Darki 11:38 Lhikan Nuva Darkam Raczej jego brak 11:38 Vox22 Ty nie masz życia :L Towarzyskiego, społecznego, ty masz tylko życie w internecie I to nie jest "nieprawda" - to jest właśnie prawda. To nie jest jakiś nasz wymysł. Nawet LHIKAN to zauważył! 11:39 Lhikan Nuva Zamiast nabrać chęci to wolisz stwierdzić że "oni mnie nie lubią i nic tego nie zmieni" 11:39 Vox22 Dokładnie! - Darki, zagadaj do kogoś - Nie, bo mnie wyśmieją 11:40 Lhikan Nuva Tak więc sorry bro, ale kierując się rozmową z tobą To masz spory problem 11:40 DarkamDoor jebcie sie 11:40 Vox22 Idzie foch 11:40 DarkamDoor dobra 11:40 Lhikan Nuva <.> 11:41 DarkamDoor chcesz Fox focha? 11:41 Vox22 Brak argumentów, więc odpowiada "jebcie się" 11:41 DarkamDoor ale chcesz? 11:41 Lhikan Nuva Tak Vox Dokładnie 11:41 DarkamDoor PYTAM SIE KURWA 11:41 Vox22 Darki Za przeproszeniem, STUL RYJ 11:41 DarkamDoor nie wiem 11:41 Lhikan Nuva Darkam, stres Cię ponosi 11:41 Vox22 I posłuchaj nas 11:41 DarkamDoor czy tobie sie nie podoba jak ja żyję? 11:41 Lhikan Nuva Wyjdź na dwór pokop piłkę 11:41 Vox22 Darki TAK nie podoba mi się jak ty żyjesz 11:41 DarkamDoor ale ja lubię takie życie! i gówno mnie obchodzi jak wy żyjecie 11:42 Lhikan Nuva To sobie je marnujesz w ten sposób 11:42 Vox22 Bo przyjaciele mają taką cechę, że się wpierdalają W TWOJE PRYWATNE ŻYCIE >x'c 11:42 DarkamDoor bo ja chcę je marnować! 11:42 Guurahk Fox, a czemu Twoje życie jest przepełnione pornuchami? Potem nie będziesz miał miłośći, dzieci i prawdziwego życia 11:42 Lhikan Nuva Guur 11:42 Guurahk można tak o każdym 11:42 Lhikan Nuva Później ok? 11:42 Guurahk więc cichać 11:42 Lhikan Nuva I tak btw 11:42 Vox22 Guur Ale ja chociaż mam kolegów 11:42 Lhikan Nuva "Miłośći"?! 11:42 Vox22 I koleżanki :L 11:42 Guurahk Lickan 11:43 Vox22 i w ogóle 11:43 Guurahk jak się szybko pisze, to się literówki zdarzają 11:43 Lhikan Nuva Możliwe ;P 11:43 DarkamDoor czy Ty Vox myślisz 11:43 Lhikan Nuva Ta, Darkam masz błędne przekonanie o świecie 11:43 DarkamDoor że wszędzie są tacy sami ludzie? 11:44 Lhikan Nuva Masz wytworzone przez siebie stereotypy 11:44 Vox22 Darkam Czy Ty myślisz 11:44 Guurahk Fox, nie wiesz w jakich warunkach Darkam żyje 11:44 Lhikan Nuva Nie każdy człowiek to cwel palący, słuchający Peji Guur 11:44 Guurahk więc nie wypowiadaj się na temat co powinien a co nie to nie zależy od Ciebie 11:44 Lhikan Nuva Kurwa to ile ktoś ma kasy o niczym nie świadczy >.> 11:44 DarkamDoor co Ty sobie kurwa wyobrażasz? 11:44 Vox22 Że w jednym zakątku kraju są sami ludzie "nadający się do przyjaźni", a ty mieszkasz tam, gdzie same wyrzutki społeczeństwa? 11:45 DarkamDoor nie Vox nie myślę tak 11:45 Guurahk Lickan, nie mówię o kasie, tylko o środowisku 11:45 Lhikan Nuva Rozwiń temat 11:45 Vox22 Lhikan, Guur, zwłaszcza Guur, shut up 11:45 Guurahk Fox shut up 11:45 Vox22 Rozmawiam z Darkim! 11:45 DarkamDoor TO NIE ROZMAWIAJ 11:45 Guurahk nie rozmawiasz, a atakujesz 11:45 Lhikan Nuva Dobra Guur, daj na prv 11:45 DarkamDoor bo Cię przecież wkurwia moje życie nie podoba Ci sie 11:45 Lhikan Nuva Bo chcę wiedzieć o jakie "środowisko" Ci chodzi 11:46 DarkamDoor to sie w nie kurwa nie wżynaj jak kornik w drzewo 11:46 Guurahk cholera, albo będzie spokój, albo ban! 11:46 Vox22 Darkam 11:46 DarkamDoor NIE! gówno mnie obchodzi co chcesz mi powiedzieć 11:46 Vox22 Guurahk, jedyni niespokojni tu to ty i Darki 11:46 Guurahk Fox, prowokujesz 11:46 DarkamDoor będę żył tak jak żyłem do tej pory 11:46 Lhikan Nuva Właśnie Guur 11:46 DarkamDoor będę sobie "nie miał przyjaciół" 11:46 Lhikan Nuva Ty też spokój, ja wiem co Cię kusi, ale nie rób tego 11:46 Guurahk ... ok ._. 11:46 Vox22 Darkam 11:46 DarkamDoor będę kurwa marnował życie przed komputerem 11:46 Lhikan Nuva Prawda Guur? ;D 11:46 Guurahk ;D 11:46 DarkamDoor BO TAK MI SIE PODOBA 11:47 Vox22 Ale sobie zmarnujesz życie A ja nie chcę żebyś sobie je zmarnował 11:47 DarkamDoor bo chcę! JA CHCĘ 11:47 Vox22 Nie chcę, żebyś był gorszy od innych 11:47 Guurahk nie no, ale chłopaki na prawdę, spokój Darkam, uspokój się Fox, nie dręcz go 11:47 Vox22 Guur, BEDE 11:47 Guurahk Fox kiedy mówię, że nie będziesz to nie będziesz i albo to będzie po dobroci albo nie 11:48 Vox22 Prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał żadnego przyjaciela, który mu to wytłumaczy, więc muszę to zrobić ja 11:48 DarkamDoor nie będę miał 11:48 Vox22 O rly? 11:48 DarkamDoor a wiesz czemu? 11:48 Vox22 Jeszcze przed chwilką mówiłeś co innego 11:48 Guurahk Darki, a ja? 11:48 DarkamDoor nie zrozumiałeś 11:48 Guurahk <:C 11:48 Vox22 Guur, kurna, stul ryj 11:49 DarkamDoor nie będę miał przyjaciela, który mi to wytłumaczy wiesz czemu? 11:49 Vox22 Nie 11:49 Guurahk Fox, nie odzywaj się tak do mnie >:( 11:49 DarkamDoor bo oni mieszkają blisko mnie i widzą jak ja żyję 11:49 Vox22 Darkam 11:49 DarkamDoor jak inni bez żadnego powodu sie względem mnie wyrażają 11:50 Vox22 Chodiz o twoje "otoczenie", czy twój sposób bycia? *chodzi 11:50 DarkamDoor jedno i drugie jestem samotnikiem podoba mi sie to 11:50 Vox22 To niech ci się kurwa przestanie podobać 11:50 DarkamDoor bo co? bo TOBIE sie nie podoba? 11:50 Lhikan Nuva Nie 11:50 Vox22 Nie 11:50 DarkamDoor a kim Ty dla mnie jesteś? 11:50 Vox22 Bo TYLKO TOBIE się to podoba 11:51 DarkamDoor BO TO MOJE ŻYCIE 11:51 Lhikan Nuva Bo TY zmarnujesz sobie życie a NAM na tobie zależy 11:51 Guurahk Vox, to jego życie, ma prawo robić zn im co chce 11:51 DarkamDoor I BĘDĘ Z NIM ROBIŁ CO CHCE 11:51 Vox22 Guur Ale mi kurna na nim zależy! 11:51 Guurahk jak każdemu 11:51 DarkamDoor to niech przestanie! 11:51 Guurahk z nas 11:51 Vox22 Darkam 11:51 Guurahk ale nie tędy droga 11:51 Vox22 To niech ci przestanie się podobać bycie samotnikiem I się uspołecznij 11:51 DarkamDoor wiesz co? jak tak mi piszesz to ja mam coraz większą ochotę sie zamknąć w sobie 11:52 Vox22 Teraz to "nie poszukam kolegów, bo mi się nie chce" Potem będzie "nie poszukam pracy, bo mi się nie chce, BO TO MOJE ŻYCIE" 11:52 Lhikan Nuva A którędy? Guur rozmowa jest długa, a do niego nic nie dociera, nie dziw się że taka atmosfera 11:52 Guurahk Fox, you are annoying, I said Lickan, nie wiem którędy ale na pewno nie tędy 11:52 Vox22 Guurahk, kurde, nic nie wnosisz do tematu, WYJDŹ 11:52 Guurahk Fox 11:52 Lhikan Nuva Vox spokój... 11:52 DarkamDoor to WY nic nie wnosicie 11:52 Guurahk Ty psujesz atmosferę Ty wyjdź 11:52 Lhikan Nuva Guur ma możliwość banowania... 11:53 Guurahk wuasnie 11:53 Vox22 I się czuje wyższy 11:53 Guurahk i nie zawacham się jej użyć 11:53 Lhikan Nuva Darkam, my coś WNOSIMY 11:53 DarkamDoor KURWA! 11:53 Lhikan Nuva Ale ty nie potrafisz tego zauważyć 11:53 DarkamDoor Vox 11:53 Guurahk chłopaki, koniec tematu 11:53 Lhikan Nuva I basta 11:53 DarkamDoor jestem starszy! 11:53 Guurahk ostatni raz apeluję po dobroci 11:53 Lhikan Nuva Darkam 11:53 Vox22 Darkam, jesteś starszy 11:53 Lhikan Nuva Jestem w twoim wieku 11:53 Vox22 Fizycznie 11:53 DarkamDoor jak Ty sie względem mnie gżdylu odzywasz? 11:53 Guurahk a ja najstarszy 11:53 Vox22 Ale psychicznie - jak widać nie 11:53 Guurahk więc cichać 11:53 DarkamDoor jak śmiesz kurwa wchodzić w moje życie? 11:53 Lhikan Nuva Vox masz rację 11:54 Guurahk 3 11:54 Vox22 Darkam 11:54 Guurahk 2 11:54 Lhikan Nuva Guur 11:54 Vox22 Tak robią przyjaciele 11:54 DarkamDoor nie ucz ojca dzieci robić 11:54 Guurahk 1 11:54 Lhikan Nuva Nie rób tego Guurahk zablokował Vox22 na czacie . 11:54 Guurahk I had to 11:54 Lhikan Nuva Guur kurwa 11:54 Guurahk za dużo już prosiłem cofnę mu zaraz ale niech ochłonie 11:54 Lhikan Nuva Dyskusja była w miarę normalna 11:54 DarkamDoor Lhikan 11:54 Lhikan Nuva Bo bez wyzwisk 11:54 DarkamDoor nie była normalna 11:54 Guurahk Lickan, nie była normalna 11:54 DarkamDoor zmuszacie mnie a to na tym nie polega 11:55 Lhikan Nuva Ale Darkam... DarkamDoor nie ucz ojca dzieci robić 11:55 DarkamDoor w życiu nie obowiązuje zasada "Nic na siłę, wszystko młotkiem" 11:55 Guurahk Fox przeginał 11:55 Lhikan Nuva Wiesz co? Chyba jednak nie masz doświadczenia, on ma kumpli, przyjaciół więc ten tekst powinien od niego wylecieć 11:55 Guurahk rozkazami nic się nigdy nie wskóra 11:55 Lhikan Nuva Nie od Ciebie 11:55 Guurahk Lickan 11:55 DarkamDoor ale wyleciał ode mnie 11:55 Guurahk koniec tematu 11:56 DarkamDoor bo to ja będę decydował jak będę żył i możecie mnie cmoknąć w dupę 11:56 Lhikan Nuva Tak btw chciałbym mieć teraz mikro i krzyknąć growlem do Darkama "KURWA" 11:56 DarkamDoor bo im bardziej będziecie sie starać tym bardziej ja nie będę was słuchał 11:56 Lhikan Nuva A dlaczego Darkam? 11:56 DarkamDoor bo macie w dupie moje zdanie i nie wiecie czemu taki jestem 11:57 Lhikan Nuva "bo to twoje życie"? Twoje zdanie ja znam 11:57 DarkamDoor nie Lhikan 11:57 Guurahk qrde, ósmy raz już proszę 11:57 DarkamDoor wy wszystko porównujecie do siebie 11:57 Guurahk spokój 11:57 DarkamDoor nie Guur 11:57 Lhikan Nuva guur Nie 11:57 Guurahk Lickan, mówiłem Cię, nie orientujesz się w temacie 11:57 DarkamDoor i powiem to z ręką na sercu 11:57 Guurahk Cię, da fuq? Ci 11:57 DarkamDoor zamknij sie kurwa 11:57 Lhikan Nuva Guur, błagam, nie wtrącaj się 11:58 Guurahk as you wish emo, as you wish Guurahk opuścił czat. Guurahk dołączył na czat. 11:58 DarkamDoor czy nazwałeś mnie emo? <_< 11:58 Lhikan Nuva Kto? Ja? 11:58 Guurahk cholera, zapomniałem Voxa odbanować >.< Danger55 dołączył na czat. 11:58 Danger55 Guur, nie banuj Nie pomagasz mu 11:58 Lhikan Nuva Ja nie nazywam nikogo EMO 11:58 Danger55 I odblokuj mnie! >.< 11:58 Guurahk no właśnie miałem 11:58 DarkamDoor Vox wypierdalaj z konta Dangera 11:59 Danger55 Darkam 11:59 DarkamDoor Lhikan 11:59 Lhikan Nuva Bo EMO to ludzie którzy już byli tacy jak ty 11:59 DarkamDoor to było do Guura 11:59 Danger55 "Calm down your tits" 11:59 DarkamDoor Vox nie 11:59 Lhikan Nuva A ty będziesz niedługo pewnie taki 11:59 Danger55 Vox tak 11:59 DarkamDoor 1. nie mam cycków 11:59 Danger55 Guur, już? 11:59 DarkamDoor 2. pierdol sie Guurahk opuścił czat. 11:59 DarkamDoor w tym momencie 11:59 Danger55 I to jest twoja odpowiedź? "pierdol sie"? 11:59 DarkamDoor powinieneś dostać bana 11:59 Danger55 Widać jak jesteś "starszy" 11:59 DarkamDoor za włamanie sie na konto innego usera 11:59 Danger55 Nie, to powinieneś dostać bana za wulgaryzmy i obrażanie 11:59 Lhikan Nuva Darkam, brak argumentów wiem że jest trudny 12:00 DarkamDoor nie 12:00 Lhikan Nuva Ale odpowiedź "pierdol się" to nie jest argument 12:00 DarkamDoor ja już swoje powiedziałem 12:00 Danger55 Co powiedziałeś? "pierdol sie"? 12:00 DarkamDoor jebcie sie, jeżeli chcecie żebym sie emował to będę sie emował 12:00 Danger55 ALE MY NIE CHCEMY, IDIOTO! >.< 12:00 Lhikan Nuva nie chcemy tego 12:00 DarkamDoor ale do tego doprowadzacie 12:00 Danger55 My chcemy, żebyś się uspołecznij 12:00 Lhikan Nuva Ja próbuję normalnie a Vox... na swój sposób 12:01 DarkamDoor no właśnie nie 12:01 Danger55 Tak, wpieprzamy się w twoje życie, bo tak kurna robią przyjaciele, do cholery! >.< 12:01 DarkamDoor Lhikan, zaczynasz to robić w sposób Voxa Vox.. co Ty powiedziałeś? 12:01 Danger55 "Tak, wpieprzamy się w twoje życie, bo tak kurna robią przyjaciele, do cholery! >.<" Przeliterowac? 12:01 DarkamDoor nie 12:01 Lhikan Nuva maaam laga 12:01 DarkamDoor powtórz to po środu środku* 12:02 Danger55 "bo tak kurna robią przyjaciele" 12:02 Lhikan Nuva Bo tak robią przyjaciele 12:02 DarkamDoor PRZYJACIELE kim dla mnie jesteście? 12:02 Danger55 PRZYJACIÓŁMUI 12:02 DarkamDoor nie 12:02 Danger55 *PRZYJACIÓŁMI 12:02 Lhikan Nuva No cóż Darkam, traktuj nas jak chcesz 12:02 DarkamDoor jesteście ludźmi, z którymi często spędzam czas 12:02 Danger55 Darkam 12:02 Lhikan Nuva Ale my Cię traktujemy jak osobę z którą można porozmawiać 12:02 DarkamDoor ale nie przyjaciółmi 12:02 Danger55 Darkam Nie miałeś nigdy przyjaciela, nie wypowiadaj się na temat, na który nic nie wiesz 12:03 Lhikan Nuva Właśnie 12:03 DarkamDoor też myślałem, że mogę was nazwać przyjaciółmi ale nie mogę 12:03 Lhikan Nuva To jest właśnie przyjaźń 12:03 DarkamDoor nie 12:03 Lhikan Nuva My chcemy Ci pomóc 12:03 DarkamDoor wspieracie mnie w moich problemach? ale Lhikan 12:03 Danger55 Fakt, może nie jesteśmy "prawdziwymi" przyjaciółmi, tylko internetowymi, ale być może jesteśmy jedynymi w twoim życiu, a ty nas jeszcze odpychasz 12:03 DarkamDoor zamiast pomagać, pogarszacie sprawę 12:04 Danger55 DarkamDoor wspieracie mnie w moich problemach? <- kiedy staramy się ciebie "wspierać", każesz nam się odwalić od twojego życia 12:04 Lhikan Nuva To jak Ci pomóc? Próbowałem Ci napisać jak coś zrobić, jak zacząć Ale stereotypami się nie powinno kierować 12:04 DarkamDoor taak Vox zrobię coś na mój sposób 12:04 Danger55 taak Vox 12:04 DarkamDoor "laaame" 12:04 Danger55 ... 12:05 DarkamDoor jeżeli tak ma wyglądać przyjaźń 12:05 Danger55 Kurna, czy na wszystko co zrobisz mówię "lame"? 12:05 DarkamDoor to ja dziękuję badzo emm, tak 12:05 Lhikan Nuva Ech Darkam 12:05 Danger55 emm, nie 12:05 DarkamDoor zdarzą sie przypadki ale co? 12:05 Lhikan Nuva To ty NIGDY nie miałeś, i nie będziesz mieć przyjaciół, bo przyjaciel próbuje na siłę nawet pomóc I nie ważne o co chodzi, stara się jak najlepiej 12:05 DarkamDoor ale Lhikan 12:06 Lhikan Nuva Ale skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć.... 12:06 DarkamDoor to nigdy nie będzie przyjaźń 12:06 Danger55 Darkam Kurwa BĘDZIE 12:06 DarkamDoor nie i tutaj popełniacie kolejny błąd 12:06 Danger55 Zależy nam na tobie 12:06 Lhikan Nuva My? 12:06 DarkamDoor piszecie "nigdy nie miałeś przyjaciół" 12:06 Danger55 Staramy się ci pomóc, jakkolwiek 12:06 Lhikan Nuva Darkam my mamy KOLEGÓW Coś o tym wiemy 12:06 DarkamDoor co wy kurwa 12:06 Danger55 Darkam, ale przecież ty jesteś z tego dumny <.> chwalisz się tym chcesz być samotnikiem 12:07 DarkamDoor chcę 12:07 Danger55 i narzekasz na takie pisanie? 12:07 DarkamDoor tak 12:07 Danger55 narzekasz na coś, co sam popierasz? 12:07 Lhikan Nuva Przeczysz sam sobie 12:07 DarkamDoor tak! bo jestem jebanym hipokrytą! 12:07 Danger55 Przeczysz sam sobie 12:07 DarkamDoor wiem o tym! 12:07 Danger55 Jesteś taki sam jak BioFan, którego jeszcze niedawno próbowałeś zmieszać z błotem 12:07 DarkamDoor nie..\ 12:08 Danger55 więc teraz ci radzę - sam się zmieszaj z błotem i przejrzyj na oczy! 12:08 Lhikan Nuva Miałem Cię za inteligentnego człowieka, ale z każdą twoją wypowiedzią zaczynam w to wątpić 12:08 Danger55 USPOŁECZNIJ SIĘ, DO CHOLERY! 12:08 DarkamDoor NIE 12:08 Danger55 CZY TEGO CHCESZ, CZY NIE! BO TAK ROBIĄ L-U-D-Z-I-E! 12:08 DarkamDoor NIE więc nie będę człowiekiem 12:08 Lhikan Nuva Kurwa mać, jak grochem o ścianę 12:08 Danger55 I wg. ciebie to jest normalne? 12:08 DarkamDoor nie dla mnie nie istnieje słowo "normalne" bo NIC nie jest normalne 12:09 Danger55 Darkam Przestań kierować się stereotypami! 12:09 Lhikan Nuva Darkam, chcesz być w przyszłości piczką? Żyjącą pod jednym dachem z rodzicami, bez pracy, bez kolegów, bez dziewczyny? Bo wygląda na to że tak 12:09 DarkamDoor będę sie sterował stereotypami swoimi bo tak mi sie podoba i co ważniejsze 12:10 Lhikan Nuva I to twój błąd 12:10 DarkamDoor są bliskie prawdzie 12:10 Lhikan Nuva Nie prawda 12:10 Danger55 Darkam, a jak pani ci mówi, że 2*2 to 4 a nie 5, to ty ciągle będziesz sobie twierdził jak ci się podobA? 12:10 DarkamDoor ale widzę 12:10 Danger55 *podoba 12:10 Lhikan Nuva Darkam do kurwy nędzy, nie ocenia się książki po okładce, nie szata zdobi człowieka 12:10 DarkamDoor że należycie do tych samych ludzi 12:10 Danger55 Darkam My należymy do LUDZI 12:11 Lhikan Nuva Darkam 12:11 DarkamDoor nie Vox nie 12:11 Lhikan Nuva My mamy życie 12:11 Danger55 W przeciwieństwie do ciebie 12:11 DarkamDoor przestań sam do tego doprowadziłeś 12:11 Danger55 Przestanę, jak się uspołecznisz 12:11 DarkamDoor zapamiętaj moje słowa NIC NA SIŁĘ 12:11 Lhikan Nuva JA mam dziewczynę, przyjaciół i pewnie więcej kolegów niż ty kiedykolwiek widziałeś ludzi 12:11 DarkamDoor a teraz żegnam DarkamDoor opuścił czat. Rozmowa wklejona na prośbę Voxa, i także z mojej inicjatywy (Jest to jedna z niewielu dyskusji w której chciałem w inteligentny sposób przekazać Darkamowi co myślę) by "ciekawscy" także zobaczyli. A do Darkama - przeczytaj jeszcze raz, po czym wytknij swoje błędy. Dziękuję za uwagę, pozdrawiam Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach